it's in the blood
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: AU. The appearance of someone from the future puts Chris on edge as he tries to unravel his visitor's secrets, save Wyatt Halliwell and keep his own hidden truths locked away inside. Set in Season Six.


**Title:**_** it's in the blood  
**_**Summary:** AU. Chris was used to _being_ the visitor from the future. He wasn't used to _getting_ them. The unexpected appearance of someone from his time puts him on edge as he tries to unravel his visitor's secrets, save Wyatt Halliwell and keep his own hidden truths carefully locked away. _A third brother fic.  
_**Timeline:** Set soon after _Prince Charmed.  
_**Genre:** Drama/Family  
**Rating: **T for violence, language and mature themes later on.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for most of season six. Warnings for AU. Obviously, there will be an OC featuring as a main character but Chris, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige will be featured equally. In fact, this story is quite Chris-centric as well.  
**Notes:** First of all, I would like to say that this story was a request from a friend of mine. She asked me to write a _Charmed_ story with another brother who would be played by **Jensen Ackles **of _Supernatural_. Since I've been in the _Charmed_ fandom for ages and have at least a file of stories that have never been posted and I have always been interested in the idea of Chris having another brother whether he's older, younger or a twin or something, I thought I would give it a try. So, I spent the weekend coming up with a cast list, a plot line and this is what I've got. Now, this is my first time posting for _Charmed_, so I'm hoping everyone will be kind, but, hey, you got con-crit? Lay it on me? A flame? Go to town. Now, let's get started, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Charmed_ or any characters you recognize.

* * *

_**it's in the blood**_

Written by Becks Rylynn

* * *

_--_

_Prologue_

_--_

Okay, so....

....Going back to the past to save your older brother who has gone insane and has begun to terrorize the city, all the while keeping your true identity from your family? Yeah. Chris Halliwell didn't really recommend it. It wasn't fun. Like, at all. And currently, all parties involved hated him. Including himself.

He was beginning to think he was possibly, _maybe,_ going about this all wrong. His mind kept drifting to the people he left behind, the people who loved him and always, always, _always_ believed in him. It was a weakness, he knew that. It wasn't the time to be feeling homesick. But...he just couldn't help it. This was the good world, the world that should have been warm and inviting but somehow it just felt cold and distant. At night, all alone, curled up in the backroom at P3, all he could think about was home.

Melinda's famous chocolate chip cookies, (oh, _Mel_) her baking skills inherited from their mother, Cordelia's beautiful voice floating through the house, clear and melodic as she sang the songs of Frank Sinatra or Billy Joel, the smell of Priya's lilac perfume that lingered in rooms long after she had gone, Jacelyn's school books lying around everywhere, Beth's gentle, motherly nature, Henry's lame jokes, Annabelle and Penelope's freaky twin telepathy thing, Jax's larger than life personality.....

_Jax._

Out of all of them, he probably missed Jax the most. Jax could make him laugh when no one else could. Jax could make him loosen up, live a little. Jax knew him like only one other person in the world knew him. _Wyatt._

His life in the future was dark and cold and empty and yet....he longed for it. He longed for the family, the people who wanted him, the way things were...the reassurance that he was doing the right thing. He had to be here, he knew that. And he knew he couldn't go back. He couldn't go back until he saved his brother. It was just....God, he missed his family. It was almost pathetic, really. It certainly didn't help that the family that he had didn't know he was their family and at the moment, hated him for telling them what was to become of Wyatt.

He couldn't blame them, really.

He wouldn't want someone to come back and tell him his son turned evil either. They couldn't trust him, he got that. And even though he had seen them all multiple times in passing since that fateful day, none of them had said a word to him and several withering glares had been sent his way. The only one who had spared him one tiny, brief look of pity was Phoebe. And that was just because she was naturally sweet and kind. (For the most part.)

He couldn't blame them, really.

Except....

....You know what? Fuck it! He _could_ blame them. Who the hell were they to judge? He was trying to help them for Christ's sake! All they did was yell at him, belittle him, distrust him, you name it, they did it. Well, fuck 'em. He didn't need their help, he didn't need their _permission_ to save his own brother.

Alone in the dark, in the back of P3, Chris rose to his feet and hurriedly tugged on his wrinkled clothing. There was no way he was going to be able to get to sleep in this lifetime. As he pulled on his jacket, his hand brushed against a folded photograph in his pocket. He paused momentarily, trying to swallow those pesky emotions that had a tendency to show up when he least expected. His fingers practically tingled as he pulled out the picture and unfolded it, desperately trying to keep his composure. From the smooth yet worn surface of the picture, three smiling faces stared up at him. It was the last picture of them before....

The only person missing was Wyatt.

Shaking his head, he flipped the picture over and read the words, scribbled in Priya's neat handwriting. _Chris, Jax and Mel._ Flipping it over once again, he gently traced the girl's face, her wide smile burning into him. He remembered the day that picture was taken. He remembered what happened only a few days later. He remembered the blood, so hot and sticky on his hands, he remembered Jax's desperate pleas, (_''wake up, Mel, come on, baby girl, don't do this to us.'')_ but most of all, he remembered what he felt. Hollowness, emptiness...and then...a desperate need for revenge. Soon afterwards, he had left.

Sighing, he folded the photograph once again and stuffed it into his back pocket. Glancing around the room, he let a familiar feeling take over and he orbed away from the loneliness of the dark room. He reappeared in the silent attic of the Halliwell home, looking around nervously for the sisters. They probably wouldn't be happy to see him orbing in unannounced in the middle of the night. Especially Piper...

When he was sure he was all alone, he stalked forwards towards the Book of Shadows, pulling it open. The old book had always been a comfort to him growing up. No matter how much it changed, grew thicker and older, it still somehow always seemed the same to him. However, these past few months he had gone through it so much, searching for something, anything, that would help him find out how to save his brother, find out who or _what _turned him, that the old book had become somewhat of a bother to him. Still, he opened it and got to work. He flipped through it for several minutes, absently reading over the words, the spells, the demons, the magical creatures that were in there. And then he just couldn't take it anymore. He shut the book with a slam and rubbed at his sore eyes. He rested his elbows on the book and covered his face with his hands.

Ever been so tired you can't sleep?

Drawing in a large gulp of air, he stood up straight and moved around the podium that held the Book of Shadows. It was a risky move, but maybe he could sneak downstairs and get something to eat. It made him feel like a little boy, but...maybe one of his mother's cookies would help. It had always done the trick before, whether it was Piper or Mel smiling at him over a plate of cookies. He had just reached the doorway when he stopped in his tracks.

Those warning bells that had been in his head ever since he could walk were going off. In surround sound. There was someone in the manor. Like always when it came to his family, his mind screamed at him to protect. Stalking towards the middle of the room, he felt energy crackle at his fingertips. ''Piper?'' His voice was low, calm even, but the adrenaline was already starting to race through him. ''Phoebe?''

There was a sound from behind him, a shuffling sound. He whirled around, ready to throw a demonic intruder out the window if he had to. Nothing. There was nothing there. ''Paige?'' He tried. No answer. Slowly, he turned in a circle, green eyes darting around the room. ''Okay, whoever you are, why don't you just come out and fight me? Don't hide like a coward. Come out and face me.'' When he turned around this time, he saw a figure, silhouetted in the shadows.

And the whole world stood still.

Because even though Chris couldn't see the intruder's face, he just knew who it was. He could sense him; he had always been able to sense him. No one else. Just_ him_. It was in his blood. Eyes widening, he took one step forwards, his heart hammering against his ribcage. ''What are you doing here?'' He finally managed to sputter out.

The other man stepped out of the shadows, crossing his arms casually, with an ease Chris could only wish he had. With a smirk Chris remembered all too well, the man tilted his head to the side and looked Chris up and down. ''Now, Chrissy, is that any way to greet your brother?''

Chris swallowed.

Yep. He really _was_ here. This was definitely not a dream. His instincts had been right. Well, what could he say?

It was a twin thing.

''Jax.''

**end prologue**

* * *

**AN: As of right now, I don't know when the next update will be considering I have several other open stories out there and one I am very focused on, but this idea would not leave me alone and I really wanted some feedback on this particular idea. So, in short: updates will be slow. In the next chapter, I will have a full cast list. I'm going to cast Phoebe and Paige's kids too, even though I'm not sure if they'll be in this story. Okay, now I just have to say, if there were any typos in here, I'm very sorry. I did proof and use spell check but some things slip through the cracks.**


End file.
